true_dragonball_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Buu Character Facts
Super Buu is a mixture in appearance between Good Buu and Evil Buu, retaining Good Buu's skin color, but having a closer facial structure to that of Evil Buu. Unlike Majin Buu's obesity and Evil Buu's thinness, Super Buu is muscular, and much taller than both of the previous forms of Buu. Unlike Good Buu, Super Buu does not feel doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral. Super Buu develops qualities of both Good Buu and Evil Buu, with Super Buu retaining Good Buu's short temper and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence, something Evil Buu showed in his battle with Good Buu. This trait is random though: sometimes Super Buu can detect when he is being lied to or deceived, is able to calculate the number of humans remaining on Earth just by looking down from Kami's Lookout, and can also fool people into falling for his traps. However, on other occasions, he falls for simple tricks, is unable to understand lengths of time, and may develop strategies that fail due to their lack of development. Despite his immense power, Super Buu can increase his power even further by using his absorption ability, which can be performed by either turning his victim into food before eating them or he can separate a piece of himself and absorb the victim by engulfing them in a gooey mass that can adjust its size. With each absorption, Super Buu's physical appearance always changes, including taking on exact replicas of his absorbed victims clothing, as well as facial/body features and other characteristics such as intelligence and signature techniques. His intelligence in this form (before absorbing Piccolo) is quite bizarre. When Piccolo begs him to wait an hour for Gotenks to prepare for the fight, he does not know what an hour is, but when Piccolo conjures an hourglass to show him how long it is, he is apparently capable of counting all the particles of sand and deducing the length of the hour in a matter of seconds. Also, he seems to be able to count the number of civilians left on the entire planet after just one trip around the circumference of Kami's Lookout. Super Buu(Gotenks Absorbed) the form Super Buu took after absorbing both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks After the absorption had taken place, Buu gained a massive increase in power (courtesy of Gotenks), and in addition to gaining the ability to use the techniques of the two Z Fighters, Super Buu's intelligence skyrockets and he now speaks with Piccolo's eloquence. He takes on more human facial features, such as gaining an actual nose and having his short, stubby fingers (which almost resembled mittens in the manga) developing into long, full-sized humanoid fingers. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and is seemingly mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. He is also a little bit cocky as he has Gotenks' personality in him, but this is balanced out with Piccolo's intelligence. Because Gotenks is his main power source, Super Buu is dressed in the vest unique to the Fusion Dance, albeit modified with a dark shade of blue. Super Buu is able to adapt and customize his victims' attacks and techniques, and has the battle well in hand until the fusion between Goten and Trunks wears off. Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) is a sub-version of his previous form, Super Buu loses much in the way of power while retaining Piccolo's intelligence. Slightly stronger than he was in his original "Super" form (but weaker than he was when Goten and Trunks were still fused), he again becomes inferior to Ultimate Gohan, leading Goku to simply drop the idea of employing the Potara fusion, as Gohan was more than enough to finish him at this point. Buu uses his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier to absorb Gohan. His power shoots to an unprecedented level, with his body going through yet more physical changes. He now wears Gohan's familiar orange gi (which Super Buu removes by himself after his supposed absorption of Super Vegito); the tentacle atop his head increases in size and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. Super Buu is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him by Goku.